Married?
by spfly3024
Summary: "ne, aku mencintai orang yang akan ku nikahi itu lebih dari mu hyung. Mianhae.."/Yewon Drabble/Yaoi!


Author : Stephanie Park

Tittle : Married?

Genre : Fluff (maybe)

Length : Drabble

Warning : BL. Typo(s). blepotan(?)

A/N : Drabble yang terinspirasi dari beberapa unsur(?) drakor #apadah~

Maklumlah imajinasi tooru agak mengalami keterbelakangan, jadi Cuma bisa segini. Hhe *nyengir kuda*

.

.

Yosh!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Spfly3024 Present~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernahkah kau memiliki sesuatu yang dapat membuatmu merasa sangat berharga?

Hingga kau merasa menjadi manusia terberuntung di dunia. Begitu sulit untukmu melewatkan sedikit pesonanya. Kau punya?

Jika kau memilikinya, milikmu tidak akan bisa di bandingkan dengan miliku. Karna miliku jauh begitu berharga dari apapun itu.

.

* * *

.

.

Kim Yesung!

Dari jauh aku sudah dapat melihat sosok'nya yang terduduk di bangku taman. Wajahnya terlihat kacau. Ada apa dengannya?

Aku melepas mantelku, dia terlihat kedinginan. Terang saja, ini malam pertengahan musim dingin.

Dia sedikit terkejut ketika ku pakaikan mantelku di bahunya.

Wajah terkejutnya terlihat lucu, begitu menggemaskan. Manis.

Dan namja manis ini adalah miliku.

.

.

"merindukanku, heum?"

"yak! Choi siwon!"

Bibir sewarna peach itu mengerucut sempurna. Yak! Berhenti menggodaku!

-CUPP-

Aku mengecup bibirnya cukup lama, tidak memperdulikan tangannya yang bergerak liar, protes.

Wajahnya memerah. Sangat jelas, meski hanya ada cahaya remang-remang lampu taman di sekitar sini.

"kau terlambat 25 menit tuan choi" ucapnya sarkastik setelah melirik benda hitam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Ia menatapku tajam, mungkin ia bermaksud memasang deathglare terbaiknya. Marah eoh?

Hasilnya sudah bisa ku duga. Neomu kyeopta!

Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang marah ekspresinya seimut ini? Arrgh~ membuat libido ku naik.

Ehm.. sabar choi siwon. Sebentar lagi..

"mianhae, aku terjebak macet baby hyung"

Aku kembali mengecupi pipinya. Tidak peduli orang-orang menganggapnya aneh, melihat ini adalah tempat umum. Aku hanya ingin menegaskan, bahwa namja manis –yang ku ketahui telah menarik perhatian para pengunjung taman- adalah miliku, milik choi siwon!

.

.

Tiba-tiba dia mendorong tubuhku yang sudah terlanjur menempel padanya, membuatku merasa hampa. Ia menarik tubuhku agar duduk di sampingnya. Wajah kusutnya mulai tampak lagi, cih! Aku membencinya.

"ada apa baby?" tanyaku, membelai pipi penuh itu lembut. Raut wajahnya, aku tidak suka.

Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya?

Apa aku melukainya?

"siwon?"

"hmm?"

"aku melihat agendamu, kau akan menikah minggu depan. Apa itu benar?"

Aku melihat wajahnya yang sulit di artikan. Aku tau kemana arah pembicaraannya, karna memang itulah kenyataannya.

Dia menatapku menungtut, meminta penjelasan.

Oh god! Di tatap seperti itu oleh yesung hyung membuatku ingin mati saja.

Harusnya aku menyembunyikan agendaku. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"berhenti menatapku dengan wajah seperti itu!"

"jawab saja siwon" suaranya kini mulai bergetar samar.

Dia menampik tanganku yang hendak menggenggam tangannya.

-tes-

Sekarang pipi mulus itu mulai basah oleh air mata, ia menghapus air matanya kasar sambil terisak pelan.

Aku benar-benar ingin mati melihatnya!

Apa aku sudah keterlaluan?

Kenapa ada season menangis seperti ini?

Aku merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Ia sama sekali tidak berontak.

"kau dijodohkan? Apa orangtua mu tidak menyukaiku lagi? Apa mereka membenciku?"

"ssstttt.. hey! Tenanglah.."

"Apa kau menyukai yeoja itu lebih dari aku? Apa kau mencintainya?"

Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir aku akan menikahi siapa kim yesung?

"ne, aku mencintai orang yang akan ku nikahi itu lebih dari mu hyung. Mianhae.."

Yesung hyung mendorong tubuhku. Ia menatapku tak percaya. Kekecewaan jelas tersirat dari tatapan onyx'nya.

Hampir saja pertahananku roboh, tatapan mata'nya yang tajam itu benar-benar membuat ku gila!

Aku menyerah. Ini terlalu jauh dari naskah.

Tanganku terulur untuk menghapus air matanya. Ia hanya diam sambil terisak pelan, masih dengan menatapku.

"sebelum aku menikah, ada hadiah untukmu dan satu permintaan terakhir"

Aku berdiri lalu bersimpuh dihadapannya. Mengeluarkan sebuah benda mungil hitam beludru dari dalam saku jasku.

Yesung hyung terkejut. Tangisnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti beralih menatapku dengan raut bingungnya yang sangat aneh. Jika bukan habis menangis, mungkin itu akan sangat menggemaskan seperti biasanya. Aku benar bukan?

"yesung hyung, jadilah orang yang akan aku nikahi"

Aku menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya. Ekspresi terkejutnya sangat mengagumkan. Hahaa

Melihat cincin yang kini sudah melingkar manis di jarinya, yesung hyung malah kembali menangis.

"kenapa menangis lagi hyung? Uljima.."

Yesung hyung semakin menangis. Kenapa dengannya? Bukankah harusnya ia bahagia?

-pletak-

"yak! Kenapa kau malah memukulku?" aku merengut, mengelus sasaran jitakan yesung hyung. Harusnya dia memeluk ku atau menciumku atau apalah itu, bukannya menjitak ku seperti ini. Aissh~

"kau mau aku mati bunuh diri, eoh? Ku pikir kau benar-benar akan menikah, hiks"

"aku memang akan menikah, menikah denganmu baby hyung"

"setidaknya lamar aku dengan seribu bunga, atau bawa aku ke pantai. Bukan membuatku menangis seperti ini. Kau sama sekali tidak romantis"

Aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya saat ini. Sungguh lucu, sangat manis walaupun sedang menangis. Hehee

"mianhae.."

"aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, eoh!"

Yesung hyung mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku tau maksudnya, karna itu memang adegan favoritku, hhe

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menempelkan benda kenyal menggoda itu di bibirku. Cukup sebagai intro, selanjutnya aku yang mengambil alih permainan, melumat bibir merah yang selalu manis itu, menghisapnya.

Aku menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Sedangkan ia mulai rileks dengan mengalungkan lengannhya di leherku.

Cukup lama dengan posisi itu, sampai ia mendorongku karna pasok oksigen yang menipis.

Yesung hyung terengah mengatur nafasnya dengan bibir yang sedikit membengkak. Sexy.

Kembali kubawa yesung hyung ke dalam pelukanku.

Menghirup aroma cherry yang menguar dari tubuhnya setiap saat kapanpun semauku seperti ini, adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar kugilai dari sejak lama.

* * *

Ia kembali menangis. Tangis haru mungkin.

Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak bahagia di lamar oleh namja perfect kelewat tampan sepertiku?

Kau sungguh beruntung kim yesung!

Beruntung, karena nyatanya choi siwon yang tampan ini memilih kim yesung untuk di jadikan pendamping. Bukan begitu? Choi yesung?

.

.

.

"hyung, jika aku benar-benar menikahi orang lain, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Yesung hyung mendongak menatapku. Aku bisa melihat onyx'nya yang masih basah menyipitkan mata.

"aku akan mati bunuh diri"

"yak! Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

" setelah itu menghantuimu lalu membunuhmu. jadi aku tidak akan melihatmu bahagia dengan orang lain. Waeyo? Kau mau mencobanya?"

"ANDWAE!"

"baguslah" ia tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk ku. Hangat. Sangat nyaman.

.

.

"gomawo siwon, karna sudah memilihku. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana jika kau benar-benar meninggalkanku."

"jangan pikir aku ingin menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu, aku menikahimu karna hanya kau satu-satunya namja yang aku cintai"

Giliran ku, yang semakin mengikis jarak antara kami, berniat meneruskan adegan tadi –sebelum tangan mungil itu kembali mendarat di kepalaku. Menyebalkan!

"jadi kau akan menikahi orang lain, begitu?"

"yak! Kau benar-benar tidak bisa romantis sedikit eoh? Aku hanya mencintaimu hyung, Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa kucintai? Bisa-bisa orang itu kau bunuh. Aishh jinjja.."

"mwo? Yak! Choi si –emmmppphh hhh yak!"

"berisik sekali.."

"apa kau bi–emmmmppphh hhh yak! kuda kurang ajar! Kau –emmmpphh"

* * *

Yah.. walaupun kadang ia sangat berisik, tetap saja aku tidak bisa menghindari pesonanya.

Kau tau bukan?

Kadang aku meragukan gender'nya sebagai seorang namja. Kk~

Apapun itu, aku tidak peduli.

Kekurangannya adalah kelebihan untuk ku. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Kim yesung, ia namja yang luar biasa bukan?

Dan –namja yang luar biasa itu adalah miliku. Ingat! MILIK KU!

Milik choi siwon!

* * *

Dibandingkan dengan sinar matahari yang memusingkan, cinta yang tidak dapat dihentikan ini lebih memusingkan.

Di pagi hari, yang pertama ingin aku sampaikan padanya adalah seberapa besar aku mencintainya.

Pada malam hari, yang ingin aku katakan padanya adalah seberapa banyak aku merindukannya sepanjang hari.

Meskipun kita tidak saling mengungkapkan kecintaan kita dengan kata, menggodanya –itu juga karna aku mencintainya. Tindakan justru lebih bisa membahasakan apa yang aku rasa. Bukan begitu?

Hanya yesung yang mampu menyeretku ke dalam keseharian penuh cinta.

Yesung adalah keberuntunganku. Seseorang yang tuhan turunkan untuk ku.

Takdir yang telah tergaris untuk bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN~

* * *

Ancur ya? #reader: iyaaaa..

Mianhae~

Tapi walaupun ancur, silahkan review^^

*bow*


End file.
